Natural language systems are systems that are capable of processing natural language requests. A natural language system typically includes an interface via which users provide such natural language requests. For instance, a natural language request may be a freeform input (e.g., to search for information, to perform a task, to ask a question, etc.). Users often encounter difficulty in understanding the types of requests and actions that are supported by natural language systems because the natural language systems often are not configured to convey such information to the users. For instance, users may be unsure how broad or narrow a natural language request may be and still remain within the processing capabilities of a natural language system. Users may be unable to understand whether it is possible and/or preferable to provide naturally formatted requests (e.g., “I'd like to see movies with Brad Pitt”), as opposed to programmatically formatted requests (e.g., “Movies, actor, Brad Pitt”). Users may be unable to discover new requests or actions to obtain the same or new outcomes. Users may not be able to clearly understand when requests should be confined to contextually significant domains versus being able to ask for anything they want at any time.
In an effort to address some of these difficulties, some conventional natural language systems are configured to provide textual examples of requests that the systems are capable of processing and/or brief tutorials regarding the capabilities of the systems. However, such examples and tutorials usually result in encouraging the users to merely repeat examples verbatim, rather than modifying the examples to achieve the intent of the users. Moreover, the examples typically are static and may not be relevant to the intent of the users. For instance, a user may provide successive requests to a natural language system to generate a dialog with the system, such that the context of the dialog changes with each successive request.